UNA HISTORIA DE NAVIDAD
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: El Doctor necesita un detective. Holmes, estaría perdido sin su blogger y John... bueno, John sigue a Sherlock a todas partes. Especial de Navidad situado en el año 800. Felices fiestas :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! what a lovely year._

 _Esta historia está ubicada en la navidad posterior al retorno de Sherlock, después de lo acontecido en "The Reichenbach Fall", como recordarán, los hecho relatados en "The Empty Hearse" ocurren a principios de noviembre, por lo que esta historia es una pequeña (y extraña) aventura de navidad._

 _Quise hacer este pequeño especial de fin de año (5 capítulos), a modo de saludo para todos los que están al otro lado de la pantalla y aman a estos dos personajes. Quizás no voy a ser tan regular en la publicación como en otros fics, pero la idea es siempre darles algo que leer mientras esperan despiertos a Santa._

* * *

1.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que Sherlock Holmes había vuelto de la muerte y todo parecía ir ajustándose a la normalidad. Sin embargo, la ilusión se caía un poco más cada vez que John iba de _visita_ al 221B de Baker Street y se sentía como eso. Un foráneo. Alguien que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. Aun así, el hombre seguía visitando con frecuencia a su amigo, después de todo, tal y como el propio Holmes lo había dicho una vez, " _Estaría perdido sin su blogger"._

Una mañana, luego de pasar a tomar el té con la señora Hudson, John subía las escaleras que conducían al apartamento del único detective consultor del mundo. Iba a mitad de camino cuando sintió un ruido extraño proveniente desde el interior de la sala, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Se extrañó y apretó el paso, para comprobar que tan solo unos segundos antes, alguien le había echado el seguro, por lo que debió tocar para ver si Holmes –quien, según la señora Hudson estaba en casa- le abría. El doctor Watson tocó varias veces, identificándose y preguntando si todo estaba bien. Finalmente, Sherlock abrió la puerta, pero sólo a medias, asomándose un poco e impidiendo la visión del médico.

\- ¿Todo bien ahí adentro? - Preguntó Watson, algo confundido ante la actitud de su amigo - Oí un ruido y creí que quizás podrías haber tenido algún tipo de… problema.

\- Estoy bien, John. Yo… sólo… Acabo de recibir una visita, algo… inesperada - al decir la última palabra subió la voz y se inclinó un poco hacia el interior, como si quisiese que _quien_ estuviese adentro, notase los términos en los que el detective se refería a él.

-¿Visita? - Preguntó John, alzando las cejas - estuve ahí abajo con la señora Hudson y no vi entrar a nadie. ¿Qué está pasando?

De pronto, junto a Sherlock, otro hombre se asomó. Era casi de la misma altura del detective, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y vestía un traje azul. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una amplia sonrisa al momento de saludar.

-Oh, tú debes ser John Watson. - Dijo, y extendió una mano, haciendo que Holmes se moviese un poco, molesto - Es una lástima que Sherlock no creyese prudente presentarnos.

John lo miró confundido, sin embargo extendió su mano, saludando al extraño. Finalmente, Sherlock se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar al rubio, cerrando con premura tras él.

Watson había caminado apenas unos pasos dentro del piso, cuando se detuvo en seco y dejó su mandíbula caer un poco. El hombre, que en su vida como médico, soldado y asistente de Sherlock Holmes había visto cosas que muchos describirían como imposibles; repentinamente parecía quedarse sin palabras para expresar el asombro que lo embargaba en ese momento. Porque a pesar de todas las cosas impactantes por las que había pasado jamás se imaginó ver _esa_ caja azul de madera, ni mucho menos, en el centro de la sala en la que vivió por tanto tiempo.

-Sherlock, es… - intentó elaborar, mientras superaba la impresión - esto es… ¿es lo que creo que es?

-Depende de lo que creas que es. - Afirmó el detective con calma - por ahora, es una vieja cabina telefónica, utilizada en los sesenta para contactar a la policía.

-Si, esa es la versión oficial… - entonces, al voltear a mirar a su amigo, notó en el fondo, al hombre de traje azul - ¿Quién demonios es él? - Preguntó, apuntándolo.

-Yo soy El Doctor- dijo el hombre

-Él es El Doctor - Holmes y el hombre de traje azul hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que el detective le diese una pequeña mirada a este último y volviese a su amigo, acercándose un paso, para agregar con tranquilidad: - John, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero necesito que te tomes esto con calma… ¿está bien?

-Entonces, él es El Doctor - dijo Watson y una sonrisa algo nerviosa salió de su boca, mientras se mojaba un poco los labios. - Y debo asumir que esta es su… Lo siento, ¿cómo se llama?

-TARDIS. - Contestó el visitante, acercándose, para dejar una palmada en el hombro de Holmes y caminar hasta la cabina - mi vieja y algo volátil TARDIS.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - Preguntó John sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Visita de cortesía, creo. - Contestó, mirando a Sherlock, presuntamente para buscar su aprobación. - Ya sabes, se acerca la navidad, uno se pone nostálgico en estos días. Veo que tú estás de visita también.

-De hecho, es un cliente - Afirmó Holmes, sentándose en su sofá.

-¿Cliente? ¿El Doctor? - Inquirió John, con gracia - Seguro…

-Si soy un cliente, ¿significa que tomarás este "caso"? - Intervino El Doctor, mirando desafiante a Holmes.

-Eso no depende completamente de mí, Doctor - contestó en el mismo tono que el _Time Lord_ y le hizo un gesto a John para que tomase lugar en su sillón - Cuéntanos en que te podemos ayudar y veremos si tu caso es interesante para nosotros o no.

El Doctor y John rieron, el primero con sarcasmo, el segundo, quizás nervioso ante la familiaridad con la que Holmes trataba a _ese_ hombre. Watson tomó asiento y El Doctor se paró entre ellos, de espaldas al espejo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Veamos, veamos… Navidad del año ochocientos. La misa de navidad presidida por León III luego de un año para el olvido. Entonces, a la hora de rendir los homenajes, el rey de los francos, el mismísimo Carlomagno se arrodilla ante el altar y el Papa lo corona como _Imperator Augustus._ ¿Fascinante, verdad?

-¿Y tú quieres que vayamos a ver cómo coronan a Carlomagno? - Cuestionó Sherlock, con un gesto de hastío.

-Bueno… - dijo El Doctor alargando un poco la palabra, mientras arrugaba la nariz y buscaba la forma de explicarse - En realidad iremos a asegurarnos de que eso pase.

-¿O sea, básicamente, a mantener la historia, tal y como está? - Preguntó John, intentando asimilar la información recibida.

-Así es mi estimado Watson - Contestó El Doctor - Básicamente eso es lo que hago, asegurarme de que el balance del universo se mantenga en su sitio. Y es vital para el destino de la humanidad que Carlomagno sea coronado emperador el día de Navidad del año ochocientos por León III en la Basílica de San Pablo - fue aumentando la velocidad de su discurso a medida que avanzaba, para detenerse repentinamente en la última palabra y mirar con una amplia sonrisa a sus dos interlocutores.

Sherlock miró a John seria e intensamente por un par de segundos y luego al Doctor, que aguardaba por su respuesta.

-No es lo más interesante que tengo por estos días, lo siento. - Contestó finalmente.

-Sabía que tenía que buscarte después de Basketville - se lamentó el _Time Lord_ -Bueno, supongo que es todo. Ha sido un placer.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia su nave lentamente, mientras Holmes y Watson se pusieron de pie.

El Doctor se detuvo frente a la TARDIS, se apoyó en la manilla y se volteó a John, pero mirando a Sherlock de reojo dijo:

-Podría ser peligroso.

-Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad? - Inquirió Holmes, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y miró a John - Vamos Watson. Novecientos tres años **(1)** y aun necesitas a un detective consultor que te ayude a oler las frutas antes de comprarlas.

-Te haré un pastel al final, Holmes - respondió el hombre, sonriendo alegremente.

John y Sherlock tomaron algo de ropa más abrigada, ya que, tal y como les iba diciendo El Doctor, era posible que el clima de la Antigüedad les pareciese aun más frío, no sólo por la época o la falta de concreto en general, sino que porque básicamente en esa época, la tierra era un par de grados más fría que en el presente. John preguntó si necesitarían algunas cosas extras, no obstante, Doctor y detective le explicaron que cualquier cosa que no correspondiese a la época y pudiese ser vista era un riesgo que interferiría directamente con la forma en que se desencadenaría la historia a partir de ese punto.

Al momento de abordad la TARDIS, Watson estaba realmente emocionado, y miraba constantemente a su amigo, que parecía perturbado, pero había algo en esos ojos suyos que le decía que estaba tan expectante como él por la aventura que el _Time Lord_ les prometía.

Llegaron y se encontraron a unos cuantos metros del Palacio de Letrán **(2)** , lugar que servía de residencia al Pontífice de la Iglesia católica y que por esos días, acogía a su visitante, el futuro emperador. Entraron sin problemas, ya que gracias a las festividades como la misma presencia del rey de los francos, había muchísima gente yendo y viniendo por el palacio, en los jardines y por los pasillos de este.

-Doctor, ¿Nuestra ropa no es inapropiada? - Preguntó John, mientras observaba con curiosidad los atuendos de dos hombres que parecían de la nobleza.

-Oh, siempre lo olvido - Comentó el hombre, como en una disculpa - La TARDIS activa una especie de escudo sobre nosotros, pasaremos desapercibidos, tanto en nuestras apariencias como el idioma. Imagina si no lo hiciese, me sería imposible siquiera preguntar algo en la central de información en el planeta de los _Oods._

John no entendió muy bien la referencia, pero prefirió no preguntar, aunque miró a Sherlock quien se encogió de hombros. Finalmente, había respondido a su duda, quizás lo otro era por alardear.

Entraron por un pasillo a la vez que El Doctor les comunicaba que intentaría encontrarse con el Papa antes del Sínodo.

-Hoy León se presentará ante la sociedad romana, después de que Carlomagno sofocase una rebelión que lo tenía con un pie en la tumba - Comentó mientras caminaban a gran velocidad entre cortesanos y sirvientes - Se supone que se declarará inocente y todo acaba ahí, felicidad, navidad y coronación.

-¿Pero? - Cuestionó Holmes.

El Doctor sonrió ampliamente.

-El "pero" es que estuve hace unos días, y dicen que los patricios están formando un ejército, que se reunirá a las afueras de la Basílica durante el sínodo.

-¿Van a atacar al Papa? - Cuestionó John, intentando seguirle el paso a sus compañeros.

-O a Carlomagno. Lo que pase, pasará luego del sínodo. Adiós Navidad.

-Espera. - Volvió a cuestionar Sherlock, pero esta vez, tomó al Doctor del brazo para pararse frente a él y alegar: -Tú no estarías metido en esto si fuese una simple revuelta. Alternativa distinta, universo paralelo, es posible y normal ¿verdad? - Abrió un poco más los ojos y agregó: -Si vamos a jugar a esto, tienes que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, Doctor.

-Está bien - contestó el hombre con seriedad- Pero que conste que no lo dije porque creí que era mucho para John. Lo siento. - Se disculpó mirando al médico y volvió a mirar a Sherlock, con la misma expresión de firmeza: - Si, hay una posibilidad de que una especie alienígena esté confabulando contra el Papa, en realidad, más que contra León, es contra la coronación de Carlomagno.

-Uno de los primeros grandes imperios de la humanidad, el modelo para tantos - dijo Sherlock, pensando en voz alta - Napoleón, Hitler… hay que sofocar la idea en el origen, antes de que se expanda ¿es sobre eso? - Cuestionó, evidentemente complacido.

-Cuando los encontremos te dejaré preguntarles.

De pronto, los hicieron a un lado con rudeza. Cuando finalmente consiguieron mirar al frente, notaron que en ese momento, una mujer lujosamente vestida avanzaba por el pasillo, seguida de un séquito de monjes que vestían túnicas de color rojo opaco. Ella era bastante diferente a todas las mujeres que habían visto hasta entonces, su mirada era dominante y su expresión era severa y dura. Sherlock notó que lo miró de reojo, pero al instante en que descubrió la mirada del detective, se volvió hacia el frente, siguiendo su recorrido a paso veloz.

-¿Quién es ella? - Preguntó el Doctor discretamente a uno de los pajes que se había parado junto a él, mientras la mujer pasaba.

-¿Es esa pregunta en serio? - Inquirió el chico, sorprendido - Es la emperatriz de Bizancio, Irene. **(3)**

-¿Y qué demonios hace ella aquí? - Cuestionó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

-Preguntad a alguien más, bastante tengo con la cena que se llevará a cabo esta noche.

El joven se alejó a paso rápido, en la dirección contraria a la que la emperatriz y sus seguidores habían avanzado.

-Ilústrame, Sherlock, ¿es prudente que la soberana del imperio Bizantino esté aquí, con coronación a punto y una posible amenaza alienígena sobre nuestras cabezas? - Inquirió el Doctor.

-En lo absoluto. Además, recuerda que Constantinopla tomará como sacrilegio la coronación de Carlomagno. - Contestó el detective.

-Aunque se supone que ella no tiene como saber eso aún… ¿o sí? -Preguntó John, mirando a ambos hombres.

Holmes y el doctor se miraron.

\- Es más listo de lo que parece, ¿verdad? - Comentó el Doctor, en un tono mucho más alegre que el empleado hasta el momento.

-Quizás el Papa sólo la invitó - Teorizó John, intentando ignorar el comentario previo del Doctor - Como lo que dice Sherlock, universos alternos y esas… cosas. - Intentó sonar serio, pero no pudo evitar incomodarse ante oírse hablar de esa forma sobre un tema que desconocía en lo absoluto y que a cualquiera le sonaría a locura.

-Podríamos preguntarle nosotros mismos - Afirmó decididamente El Doctor, y miró hacia los pasillos que daban con el corredor en el que se encontraban para señalar y decir: - De hecho, es lo que vamos a hacer.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre se precipitó por el pasillo, doblando a su izquierda, seguido de Holmes y Watson. Los hombres alcanzaron al Doctor justo cuando hablaba con uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta del despacho del pontífice. Les enseñó una credencial y uno de ellos entró para anunciar la presencia de los tres forasteros.

-¿Tienes un salvoconducto para hablar con el Papa en el siglo IX? - Preguntó John, cuando se reunieron con el Doctor.

-O en el XXV, o mañana… incluso no necesita ser un… Papa - divagó el hombre y luego le enseñó la credencial que había utilizado - se llama _papel síquico_ y básicamente abre cualquier puerta del universo. - Explicó sencillamente, dejándole el objeto a John para que lo analizase un rato.

El guarda volvió y los miró de reojo, para avisarles que podían entrar. En el interior, la iluminación era escasa y unas cuantas antorchas cumplían con el objetivo de dar algo más de claridad a un escritorio y una figura religiosa sobre un pequeño altar, construido en la pared derecha, justo antes de lo que parecía ser una segunda salida. León estaba de espaldas a ellos y tardó varios segundos en voltearse para saludarlos con rudeza.

-No tengo memoria de haber permitido audiencia alguna antes del sínodo, por lo que he de pediros que seáis breves. - Solicitó el Pontífice.

-No se preocupe su santidad - dijo El Doctor - es sencilla… curiosidad lo que nos trae a su… oficina. Nos preguntábamos si ha conseguido el apoyo necesario para sofocar las dudas de los nobles presentes en el sínodo.

-Así es -Agregó Sherlock, quien notó la poca convicción del Papa ante la intervención del Doctor - porque estamos dispuestos a prestar nuestra ayuda a usted y el emp… el rey franco, quien le ha socorrido tan diligentemente.

John cruzó los brazos y puso una mano sobre sus labios. Después explicaría que era para ocultar la risa que le provocó el oír a Sherlock hablar de ese modo.

-¿A cambio de qué? - El Pontífice alzó la voz.

-La emperatriz - dijo John, finalmente, desempolvando su antiguo tono militar- Carlomagno no es suficiente y queréis contar con el apoyo de Constantinopla. ¿A qué le teme su santidad?

-¿Temor? ¿Creéis que es temor lo que siento y me he refugiado en las faldas de una mujer? ¡Faltaba más! - Exclamó el hombre indignado -es a ella a quien se le hace menesteroso acudir a la terminación del conflicto. Si queréis explicaciones, pedidlas a quien corresponda y largaos de aquí. Bastante tengo con el sínodo ad portas para oír a un grupo de sajones insolentes. **(4)** \- Hizo un gesto a los hombres para retirarse y avanzó hacia la segunda salida.

El Doctor, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson también tenían que prepararse para asistir al evento, ya que se habían dado cuenta que todas las explicaciones que necesitaban, estaban ahí. Debatieron largo y tendido sobre la actitud del Pontífice y sus palabras, especialmente las que utilizó para referirse a Irene.

-Ya ofendimos al Papa, la cabeza de la iglesia católica, príncipe de Roma, sucesor de San Pedro y… ah, no puedo recordar lo demás - Dijo el Doctor, mientras compartían un trozo de pan - ¿Quién está listo para faltarle el respeto a la primera emperatriz del Imperio bizantino?

-Para eso, tenemos que encontrarla primero - Conjeturó Sherlock, - Y sé quienes nos pueden ayudar.

* * *

 **Notas y comentarios:**

 **(1)** Considera la edad del Doctor en la temporada 4 (la última de Tennant)

 **(2)** El Palacio de Letrán es un antiguo edificio construido durante el Imperio Romano, que a principios del siglo IV fue cedido al Papa por Constantino I, convirtiéndose en la residencia principal de los papas durante casi mil años.

 **(3)** ¿No es bonito aprender historia? El punto es que cuando estaba buscando información para el contexto de este relato, literalmente me caí de espaldas al leer ese nombre involucrado en esto. Casi una señal. Irene de Atenas fue esposa de León IV y madre de Constantino VI, durante cuya minoria de edad ejerció la regencia del imperio Bizantino, para más tarde, asumir el poder en solitario (797-802) No quiero darles una clase, pero les sugiero que si tienen tiempo hagan una búsqueda sobre ella. Es escabrosamente fascinante.

 **(4)** Para la época, Inglaterra había sido invadida por una innumerable cantidad de pueblos y culturas distintas, sajones, celtas, vikingos, así que utilicé esa expresión más que nada por lo que ocurriría años más adelante entre la Iglesia católica y este pueblo en particular.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

En ese momento, los monjes que acompañaban a la mujer la primera vez que la vieron, pasaban frente a ellos, presuntamente también preparándose para acudir a la basílica de San Pedro.

Los tres hombres se miraron y se pusieron de pie con premura, avanzando con sutileza detrás del grupo de monjes que parecía un verdadero ejército; perfectamente sincronizados. Al poco andar y luego de volver en un par de corredores, notaron que un paje salía con algunas prendas en la mano de una sala y decidieron entrar para sacar algo que les sirviese de camuflaje y seguir con mayor cercanía a sus objetivos. Las túnicas que encontraron diferían un poco en el color de las que utilizaban los escoltas de la emperatriz, pero si sabían cómo repartirse entre ellos, pasarían desapercibidos.

Los monjes habían acudido a un llamado de la mujer, quien ya se disponía a acudir a la Basílica. Entonces, Sherlock se paró delante, casi detrás de ella, El Doctor al medio de todos y John casi cerraba la fila. Avanzaron hasta llegar al carruaje que transportaría a la emperatriz y luego de que ella lo abordase, se volvieron a juntar, en la posición de Holmes.

-Lleva las joyas imperiales y tenía un retrato o dibujo de alguna imagen religiosa, ahí noté la ansiedad, ya que la sostenía con fuerza. No hizo ningún tipo de contacto con los monjes y creo que incluso se siente incómoda en su presencia, ya que desestimó la mano que uno de ellos les ofreció para abordar su transporte. - Relató el detective, en el tono más bajo que pudo para que sus dos acompañantes alcanzasen a oír.

-Esa es una buena deducción, sin duda. ¿Qué tienen ellos para incomodar a _esta_ mujer? No exagero cuando digo que tienen bastante mérito. Aunque quizás, ya lo debieron haber notado ¿verdad? - El Doctor miró al rubio y luego al consultor, quienes parecían no entender a qué se refería. - Sherlock tu y yo estamos pasando bastante desapercibidos ¿no es así? Mira a tu alrededor. Nada que pueda poner en evidencia nuestro nivel evolutivo respecto a estos hombres.

-Habla claro - Solicitó Holmes, con algo de hastío.

-Así se siente estar contigo - Intervino John, tras examinar la expresión de su amigo.

El Doctor lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y luego explicó:

-Su altura, Sherlock. Es imposible que un hombre en esta época alcance la altura que tienen estos monjes.

Holmes miró a su alrededor y asintió. También observó sus pies por un segundo, en caso de que estuviesen utilizando algún tipo de elemento para ganar algunos centímetros, pero no. Sus estaturas estaban sencillamente fuera de los parámetros normales.

-¿Es todo lo que vieron? - Preguntó Watson, con un ligero tono de superioridad - Están armados hasta los dientes. Por lo menos tres de cada fila tienen cuchillos y lanzas pequeñas, y creo que vi a uno cargando pólvora.

El Doctor y Holmes se miraron y comenzaron a observar cautelosamente a su alrededor, distinguiendo claramente lo que antes había pasado desapercibido a sus ojos, pero había sido trasparente para el ex militar. Entonces, los dos se miraron conformes y satisfechos, mientras el Doctor le extendía una sonrisa al detective que John no supo interpretar.

-Ya veo por qué lo llevas contigo a todos lados - Dijo el Doctor - Es bueno ¿verdad? ¿Me lo podría llevar en un par de viajes? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño con gracia.

-Me voy a casar… - Intervino Watson.

-Lo necesito - Holmes habló al mismo tiempo que John, pero él continuó: - Es bastante útil para mí tener un respaldo a mis ideas y el contraste me ayuda bastante a resolver casos.

-Si, en realidad si - Replicó el doctor, para mirar al frente.

Ambos ignoraron (intencionalmente) el comentario de John.

Finalmente, el carruaje que seguían se detuvo frente a la Basílica. Había bastante gente reunida en el exterior, y se podía notar la división entre quienes apoyaban al Pontífice y sus detractores.

La Emperatriz descendió de su transporte y un grupo de monjes la escoltó, rodeándola. El resto la seguía detrás.

-¿Aquí es cuando nos alejamos del grupo? - Preguntó Watson, acercándose un poco a Sherlock.

-Aquí es cuando nos alejamos del grupo - Confirmó Holmes.

Entonces, mientras discretamente se alejaban, el detective observó como uno de los monjes apuñaló a un joven que insultó a la Emperatriz.

Los monjes se quedaron fuera, alineados en la entrada, mientras que los sacerdotes, nobles de Roma y otras naciones, que habían acudido en rescate del Papa (impulsados por el entusiasmo de Carlomagno) ingresaban al edificio. El rey de los francos llegó casi al final, siendo aclamado por gran parte de la multitud que estaba afuera. Finalmente, las puertas principales se cerraron y Sherlock, John y El Doctor comenzaron a idear maneras de saber qué pasaba exactamente al interior de la basílica. Analizaron la alternativa de puertas laterales o ventanales, sin embargo todo parecía altamente custodiado e incluso con el papel síquico del Doctor sería una tarea titánica intentar el ingreso.

De pronto, los monjes se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron una especie de plegaria, elevando la mirada al cielo. Los guardias oficiales los miraron extrañados, pero sin ponerles mucha atención, hasta que repentinamente, los religiosos bajaron la vista, concentrándose en la entrada y avanzaron a paso definido, para con un movimiento casi imperceptible, atacar a la guardia que había acompañado al Pontífice y su principal aliado.

La gente se descontroló y una revuelta en la que nadie entendía nada se armó, tomando pronto proporciones colosales, mientras Watson, Holmes y El Doctor intentaban escabullirse. Obviamente, el ruido llegó hasta el interior de la Basílica, donde, luego de que León pronunciase la palabra " _inocente"_ se abriesen de par en par las puertas y una horda de ciudadanos molestos profanase el lugar, exigiendo la renuncia (y ejecución) del Pontífice.

-Bueno, era obvio que no bastaría sólo con que León se declarase inocente - Explicó el Doctor, tras ingresar también a la Basílica.

De pronto, notaron como sacaban a escondidas a Carlomagno, el Papa y la emperatriz; sin duda para evitar que algo más grave aconteciese. Los descontentos comenzaban a calmarse, pero aún así, en el exterior de la iglesia el disturbio tenía proporciones amenazantes para las autoridades.

-¿Necesitamos respuestas de la emperatriz, verdad? - Inquirió Sherlock, y sin esperar respuesta, se adelantó, para alcanzar el paso de Irene de Atenas.

Watson y el Doctor lo siguieron de cerca, hasta que Holmes logró tomar a la mujer por el brazo y apartarla del futuro emperador.

Estaban en la puerta principal, desde donde se podía apreciar los disturbios de la calle, y Sherlock la sacó al exterior, por un pasillo lateral, alejándola definitivamente del grupo.

-¿Cómo osáis? - Inquirió ella, con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

-Usted necesita estar a salvo, nosotros necesitamos respuestas y esta es la manera en que todos salimos ganando - replicó el detective, sin intimidarse por la postura que la mujer comenzaba a adquirir.

-Su Alteza Imperial - saludó el Doctor - sólo queremos hablar con usted… si nos lo permite, claro está. Y viendo el escenario, bueno, creo que mi amigo tiene razón.

De pronto, se voltearon a la calle, ya que los monjes se enfrentaban abiertamente a los hombres que custodiaban al Papa y Carlomagno.

-Vaya, esto nos ahorra explicaciones, alteza - Dijo Sherlock, volviendo sus ojos a ella. - Puede explicar ¿Por qué sus escoltas atacan a los hombres que intentan proteger al Papa y al rey?

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente, con ironía. Luego miró al Doctor y a John, para devolver su atención al detective.

-Vos deberíais saberlo, señor mío. - Replicó en un tono de complicidad - ¿No son aquellos vuestros hermanos?

-¿A qué se refiere? - Intervino el Doctor, preocupado.

-Preguntádselo a él, ahora debo retirarme. Hay algo en la amistad de esos dos señores que no me gusta en lo absoluto. - Contestó la Mujer, abriéndose paso entre ellos.

-Tiene razón, Irene - vociferó el detective, cuando la mujer apenas había dado un paso - la amistad entre León III y Carlomagno no le conviene en lo absoluto. -Ella se detuvo con interés, lo que impulsó a Holmes a explicarse, no sin ganarse una mirada intimidante del Doctor: - Por lo que si su alteza imperial quiere salvar su pellejo y trono por un par de años más, le recomiendo se quede con nosotros y nos cuente todo lo que sabe de esos monjes. Empezando a su alusión hacia mí.

La mujer se volteó y caminó decididamente, quedando a una distancia mínima del detective, se empinó, quedando a pocos centímetros de la altura del hombre y lo miró directo a los ojos diciendo:

-Dad gracias a Dios de que no estamos en Constantinopla, por que os juro por mi vida que de ser así, ya no os quedaría aliento para decir una palabra más.

Irene se alejó con premura, mientras los tres hombres la seguían decididamente.

Al cruzar la entrada principal, hizo contacto visual con uno de los monjes y apenas miró a su alrededor. De pronto oyó como uno de los guardias que custodiaban el trasporte que el Pontífice había utilizado la llamó, con tono alarmante. Apenas se volvió a mirar, sintió una puñalada en su estómago. Distinguió parcialmente los ojos azules, oscurecidos por la sombra de una capucha roja del hombre que la había atacado.

-Irene, alteza, ¿puede oírme? - La voz de John sonaba distante, a pesar de que la mujer pudo distinguir sus rasgos bastante cerca de ella.

-John, John, escúchame. No podemos dejarla aquí, tenemos que hacer algo. - Solicitó el Doctor, intentando mantener la calma -Irene de Atenas no puede morir aquí.

Watson y El Doctor la llevaron hasta un carruaje y Sherlock les ayudó a subirla. Cerraron la puerta y le ordenaron al conductor sacarlos de ahí.

-¿El Papa? - Preguntó la mujer, con un hilo de voz.

-A salvo al igual que Carlomagno -Contestó el Doctor - Intente no hablar mucho, está herida y creo que es serio. - Luego, miró a Watson y preguntó: -¿Puedes hacer algo?

-No mucho por ahora, estoy presionando la herida, pero, por Dios, su ropa no me ayuda mucho. Necesito cortar por lo menos el área y verificar qué tan profundo es el corte.

En ese momento la Mujer se desmayó. John y el Doctor intentaron mantenerla despierta, mientras Sherlock, abstraído intentaba pensar cómo se conectaban todos los hechos.

\- Sus ojos, esa… esa es la razón por la que creí que vuestro impertinente amigo estaba con _ellos_ \- Dijo Irene, tras recuperar la conciencia.

Sherlock le puso atención:

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Puede ser más específica? Irene, de usted depende la estabilidad de la historia.

-¿Siempre es así de dramático, señor? - Preguntó ella y dio una pequeña sonrisa. - Ellos tienen los ojos como usted. Me dijeron que así sabría cuales eran los míos, los ojos y las túnicas. Vos tenéis ambos, aunque está claro que la túnica no es la misma.

-Cuando dice que tienen los ojos como él, ¿se refiere al color? - Preguntó el Doctor.

La mujer apenas asintió y cerró los ojos. Sus labios estaban secos y comenzó a sudar. John le puso la mano en la frente y notó con temor que la emperatriz tenía fiebre. Anunció que la causa podía ser una infección propia de la herida.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la TARDIS, ahí tendrás todo lo necesario para curarla. John, ¿podrás hacerlo, verdad? - Inquirió el Doctor.

\- Seguro - replicó el médico, con más confianza de la que en realidad se tenía.

-Bien - dijo el Doctor - Entonces, tenemos heterocromía. Eso es raro, la humanidad está a kilómetros de desarrollar la mutación del gen que la provoca, entonces ¿Cómo es que tenemos un escuadrón de altos, delgados, habilidosos y disciplinados monjes con heterocromía? - Pensó en voz alta. - ¡Oh! ¡Agarthas! **(1)** \- Exclamó. -Debí notarlo antes.

John y Sherlock lo miraron sin entender, hasta que el Doctor se explicó con sencillez: Los Agarthas eran una especie alienígena bastante similar en costumbres y cultura a la tierra, una civilización bastante pacífica, que sin embargo, no escatimaba en hacer este tipo de expediciones o incluso participar en una guerra cuando lo creían prudente.

-¿Y por qué intervenir en la Tierra _ahora_? - Cuestionó Holmes cuando el hombre terminó su relato.

-No lo sé… es decir, bueno, Agartha es uno de los principales opositores al Imperio, pero estamos a siglos de que eso ocurra. No veo la relación entre ese hecho y venir aquí… - Contestó el Doctor.

Después se preocuparon de mantener a Irene despierta, hasta que finalmente le solicitaron al conductor detenerse. Estaban a unos metros del lugar donde habían estacionado la TARDIS.

* * *

 **Notas y comentarios:**

 **(1)** Como mi conocimiento en especies alienígenas es cero, eché mano a la memoria de aquellos días en lo que me sonaba convincente cada teoría conspiratoria que pasaba frente a mis narices y recordé haber oído una vez la teoría de la "Tierra Hueca" que consiste básicamente en que el planeta está vacío y bajo esta capa, vive una especie más evolucionada que nosotros. "Agartha" sería, según esta teoría un reino ubicado bajo el desierto de Gobi. Sólo tomé el nombre para denominar a los monjes.


	3. Chapter 3

3.-

Al entrar a la nave, John recostó a la mujer en el piso y el Doctor le alcanzó un cuchillo, mientras buscaba más equipamiento médico. Watson cortó el vestido de la mujer en el lugar de la herida, y Sherlock se ofreció a ayudar, por lo que John le pidió que fuese por algunos paños húmedos, para intentar disminuir la fiebre.

-Es un corte bastante profundo, aunque no tan grande. - Explicó brevemente el médico, mientras se aseguraba de mantener a la mujer consiente.

-La oxidación John. - Sherlock volvía y miró con detención la herida en el estómago de la emperatriz - Creo que la infección que buscas se debe a la oxidación del arma utilizada.

-Tétanos. -Susurró Watson y luego se puso de pie: - Necesito que la monitorees mientras busco qué utilizar para tratarla. Toma sus signos vitales y avísame si algo fuera de lo común ocurre.

Holmes asintió y repitió algunos de los procedimientos que había visto utilizar a su amigo, chequeando sus pupilas, temperatura y pulso. Cuando tomaba su muñeca, la mujer lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy rebelde hasta que la emperatriz comienza a morir en vuestros aposentos, ¿no es así?

-Creo que mi amigo le aconsejaría no hablar. Está muy débil. - Contestó él.

Ella sonrió vagamente y cerró los ojos.

-Tampoco eso - dijo Sherlock, volviendo la cara de la emperatriz con sutileza hacia él - tiene que mantenerse consiente.

La mujer lo miró atentamente y Holmes se sintió de pronto incómodo ante la aguda y escrutadora mirada de la soberana, quien a pesar de estar herida, mantenía algo de la arrogancia propia de su cargo.

Finalmente John volvió y la inyectó. Terminó de sanar su herida y la limpió por completo, para vendarla.

-Ahora es recomendable que descanse, alteza - Sugirió el médico.

John y Sherlock la pusieron de pie y la trasladaron a un área que El Doctor les señaló, donde había una litera y la mujer se recostó, no sin algo de dolor, para cerrar los ojos.

-¿Y ahora? - Preguntó el detective, casi en un susurro.

-Hay que esperar. Pero va a estar bien. - Contestó él y salieron en absoluto silencio.

-Entonces, Doctor, estos… ¿Agarthas? - Inquirió el detective mientras se acercaban a la central de la TARDIS - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

-Aquí es cuando necesito al detective, Sherlock. Cuando dije que ellos son muy parecidos a los humanos, me refería también a actitudes. Además, aun no hemos desvelado su plan por completo, utilizan a la emperatriz, pero luego la atacan… ¿Por qué? En fin… sea lo que sea, es hora de ensuciarse las manos. Necesito que hagas algo por mí y te infiltres en sus cámaras para ver con qué puedo enfrentarlos. Pruebas reales de lo que están haciendo aquí.

-Pan comido. - Replicó el detective y se sacó la túnica, para volver a enfundarse el abrigo.

-Voy contigo - ofreció John.

-No, es demasiado peligroso - negó Holmes - además, tienes una paciente ahí adentro, que puede cambiar la historia. Tienes que quedarte aquí y asegurarte de que Irene estará bien ¿puedes hacer eso? - Solicitó mirando intensamente a su compañero.

-Por Dios, claro - Dijo John, con una sonrisa, en un tono casi burlesco - por eso estás así.

-¿Sherlock? ¿De qué habla? - Preguntó El Doctor, sin notar lo que John había visto.

-¿Te la recuerda, verdad? - Preguntó Watson divertido - Eso explica tu actitud con la emperatriz. No estás siendo petulante porque sí. Lo eres porque ella es, en muchos sentidos igual que _esa_ mujer. Irene Adler, incluso comparten el nombre. - Concluyó triunfante, mientras observaba como los colores se le subían a la cara al detective.

-Oh, es cierto. - Intervino el Doctor, adoptando la misma posición de John.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! - Se quejó Holmes. - ¿Irene Adler? ¿En serio?

-Es perfectamente normal. Ambas son arrogantes, hermosas y se han puesto palmo a palmo contigo. Sin mencionar el factor… extraño de la situación - Argumentó John.

-¿Factor extraño? - Cuestionó Holmes. -Oh, ya veo… - el detective perdió el escaso interés que había adquirido en el tema - John, tu afirmación necesita pasar dos pruebas imposibles para ser, a lo más, discutible. La primera es que efectivamente exista la reencarnación. La segunda es que yo crea en ella. - Luego se giró a la salida y agregó - Doctor Watson, estoy seguro que hará una gran labor cuidando de la emperatriz.

El detective salió a paso acelerado, mientras ideaba formas de encontrar la evidencia que le había sido requerida.

Mientras tanto, John y el Doctor descansaban un par de minutos en la TARDIS, atentos, en caso de que la emperatriz despertase. El primero tenía varias preguntas para El Doctor, sin embargo, no sabía cómo formularlas. Se quedaron en silencio al principio, pero después, y quizás adivinando las dudas de John, el Doctor comenzó a hablar, contándole un poco sobre algunas de sus aventuras.

-Así que… esto es lo que haces, salvar el mundo, impedir que la gente muera… suena bien - Replicó John, luego de un rato escuchando en silencio.

-Si, algo así. Aunque soy bastante deplorable en lo último - Reconoció el Doctor, con algo de pesar.

-Así parece. Doctor, tú sabes lo que pasó - Watson tensó un poco su posición, enderezando la espalda - Todo el asunto de hace dos años, Sherlock y Moriarty… es… - tomó aire y pensó un momento: - Lo que intento decir es… ¿No podía haberse hecho algo en esa ocasión? - Preguntó finalmente, para aclarar su garganta y asegurarse que su voz no volviese a sonar temblorosa.

-Creo que Sherlock y Mycroft manejaron bastante bien el asunto, después de todo, él está aquí y Moriarty fue derrotado. No veo como podría haberse hecho mejor. Sí, concuerdo contigo en que dos años fue mucho, pero lo que Sherlock hizo durante ese tiempo es inigualable. - Replicó el hombre, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su interlocutor, para estudiar sus expresiones.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… quizás no es sólo el asunto del falso suicido de Sherlock. Tal vez es incluso un poco egoísta de mi parte preguntar por eso -Afirmó, intentando sonar convincente - es Moriarty en sí. Quizás él no lo demuestra, pero el daño que ese criminal le hizo es incalculable.

-Lo sé - Confirmó el Doctor, asintiendo serio. - Puso en riesgo a todas las personas que Sherlock quiere. Jugó con él de una manera espantosa, pero él pudo sobreponerse. Sé que quizás hay muchas cosas que Holmes jamás nos dirá… - se quedó pensativo un momento y sonrió apenas con la comisura de sus labios - quizás nos parecemos más de lo que creía, pero él estará bien. Mientras ustedes, esas personas a las que Moriarty utilizó, estén con él, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Nunca hubo otra forma? - Insistió John, sintiéndose ligeramente más confiado. - Los oí hablar sobre… no sé, realidades paralelas, universos alternos. ¿No hay un lugar en todo eso para que esto jamás hubiese ocurrido?

El Doctor lo miró un rato bastante largo, en silencio. Perfectamente serio. Luego, desvió la mirada al frente, como buscando la mejor forma de responder a lo que Watson le preguntaba. Movía los ojos de un lado a otro cuando comenzó a hablar:

-Hay muchas formas distintas, John. Cada decisión que tomamos crea, por definición, una realidad alterna. Y sí, hay un montón de ellas en las que nada de esto ocurre, pero ninguna es mejor. - Replicó, creyendo el tema cerrado.

-¿Seguro? - Interpeló el médico.

-Absolutamente. En la mayoría son más o menos lo mismo. Hay un par en las que Sherlock falla y muere realmente, dudo que quieras esa - Contestó sin mirarlo. Luego, tomó un largo respiro y miró de reojo a John para explicarse finalmente: -Hay una vez en que Irene Adler jamás llama a James y ustedes mueren juntos en la piscina. Hay otra en que Moriarty no existe, desaparece, pero con el tiempo; Sherlock se convierte en él, es raro e inconsistente, pero está ahí. Holmes, ante la total ausencia de némesis, da un paso al lado de las clases criminales y se enfrenta a Mycroft. No quieres esa tampoco. Sherlock es mi amigo también, John. Y puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que tiene la mejor alternativa que podríamos esperar. - Concluyó.

-Está bien, lo entiendo… es sólo que, por Dios, es todo tan injusto. - Contestó el médico, hundiendo un poco la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Ante la vista, el Doctor decidió decirle lo que había obviado.

-Hay una en que nada ocurre. Sí, hay un Moriarty y sí, comente un par de crímenes, pero tras el incidente de la pintura falsa **(1)** … creo que escribiste sobre ello, va a prisión. Sherlock tiene su rival y lo vence, todo parece en paz… - hizo una pausa para estudiar con cuidado sus próximas palabras - pero ustedes jamás se conocen - miró a Watson para observar su expresión de total desentendimiento -Sherlock y tú jamás llegan siquiera a cruzar una palabra. Ahora, él está solo, escribiendo ese sitio web suyo, frío y distante, consumiendo una que otra droga de vez en cuando para matar el aburrimiento, siendo insportable con Lestrade y la señora Hudson. Él está bien… pero no se conocen. Jamás. - Finalizó con una inflexión de tristeza.

-Suena bien para mí… es decir… sigue siendo Sherlock. No veo la importancia de tanta insistencia en conocernos. - Replicó Watson.

-John, escúchame. - El Doctor miró a Watson directo a los ojos, y con los labios apretados, dijo: - Sherlock tiene que conocerte, es vital. Tú eres el factor detonante, tú eres quien cambia todo, quien lo hace la persona que es… capaz de saltar de un edificio por sus amigos. - Se detuvo, buscando retractarse- Lo que quiero decir es que… No importa que tan duro sea el camino, o que tan difícil sean las pruebas que les toque, Tú y Sherlock tienen que conocerse, y si alguna vez interfiero en la vida de Holmes, sería para asegurarme de que se conozcan. Empiezo a creer que es un hecho fijo en la historia. - Reflexionó.

La cabeza de Watson daba vueltas. La inflexión del Doctor, sus palabras, la conversación en general era diferente a cualquier otra que había tenido, pero sabía que el trasfondo era mucho más sencillo. Se sintió alagado y abrumado al saberse tan importante en la vida de Holmes y se imaginó lo difícil que sería para ambos una vez que él armase su vida con Mary. Sin saber si el Doctor le respondería, comenzó a buscar la mejor manera de preguntar por lo que les deparaba el futuro, no obstante, oyeron un ruido. La emperatriz había despertado.

* * *

 **(1)** En "The Great Game" supongo que recordarán el último caso, antes de que Sherlock y Moriarty finalmente se enfrenten. La pintura falsa en el museo, que Holmes dedujo por la supernova.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Mientras todo eso se llevaba a cabo en la TARDIS, Sherlock había logrado ingresar a la cámara donde los monjes realizaban sus actividades privadas durante su estancia en Letrán. El lugar tenía tres estanterías bastante grandes y abarrotadas en libros, y un altar, dónde reposaba una figura religiosa. El detective estudió con detención los detalles, buscando encontrar pistas que lo llevase a descubrir los propósitos de la civilización invasora. Bajo el altar encontró algunos volantes, que de acuerdo a lo que pudo entender por las imágenes, correspondían a la propaganda que los Agarthas hacían contra el imperio.

Sherlock sabía que lo más probable era que los libros perteneciesen al palacio, por lo que no les prestó mayor atención, no obstante, mientras salía para iniciar la búsqueda en otro lugar, los miró de reojo y descubrió una inscripción extraña en el lomo de uno de ellos. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Comparó los caracteres utilizados con un panfleto que había guardado y descubrió que eran iguales. Entonces, se detuvo a estudiar el libro, que parecía ser de historia. En una de las páginas centrales había una línea del tiempo, y con un gran esfuerzo notó el patrón: era la historia del Imperio; pero no correspondía a Roma o al que había levantado la dinastía Carolingia. Era ese gran imperio del que tanto hablaba el Doctor, la humanidad como raza, colonizando toda la galaxia. Entonces, descubrió la verdad.

Salía con el libro bajo el brazo y el volante a modo de marca páginas, justo en la hoja donde estaba la cronología, para mostrársela al Doctor, cuando se topó con uno de los monjes. Evidentemente, después de los disturbios no iba vestido con la túnica, no obstante, había estado bastante cerca de Holmes como para que pudiese reconocerlo.

-¿Dónde vas con eso? - Le preguntó el hombre, tras notar el libro bajo el brazo del detective.

-Me lo pidieron. - Contestó con firmeza.

-¿Quién? - Inquirió en tono grave el monje.

-La única persona que podría pedírmelo - Replicó Holmes y apretó el paso, alejándose del lugar.

Sherlock se dirigía a la salida cuando se topó con el Doctor y Watson que traían a Irene de vuelta. Ella parecía mejorar.

-Alteza, me alegra que esté mejorando - soltó con gracia - supongo que le alegrará saber que los enemigos que ha traído al corazón de Roma cumplen con su deseo de rendir tributo a las imágenes.

La Mujer, que parecía conforme con el saludo inicial lo miró con altivez, mientras Sherlock le cedía sus descubrimientos al Doctor.

-Ahí, donde está marcado hay una línea del tiempo, o algo así. Es un libro de historia traído desde muy lejos, en toda la extensión posible de la frase - Explicó el consultor.

-Si tanto quieren derrocar el Imperio, ¿por qué aliarse con la emperatriz? - Preguntó John, mirando por sobre el hombro del Doctor.

-Es la única que le puede hacer frente - Replicó Holmes y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción a la mujer.

-Habláis de un imperio, de distancias enormes… de un millón de cosas que no tienen sentido absoluto y decís que yo he infiltrado enemigos a Roma, ¿Me podéis explicar de una santa vez de que se trata todo esto? - Exigió la emperatriz.

-Ellos, los… monjes pretenden derrocar el imperio y usar su figura, alteza, como estandarte para lograrlo. Debería sentirse honrada - comentó Holmes - creen que usted es la única que se puede equiparar con Carlomagno.

-Pero ese imperio del que habláis… ¿es el mío? - Preguntó, confundida.

-Irene, usted es una mujer inteligente. Todos sabemos lo que va a pasar aquí.

La emperatriz sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock por unos segundos y luego la bajó al piso, preocupada. Watson y Sherlock le pusieron atención al Doctor, quien intentaba traducir los textos, mientras planeaban una estrategia.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo? - Inquirió la mujer, mirando a Sherlock, con esperanza.

El detective desestimó su mirada y la dirigió al Doctor.

-Esto definitivamente hubiese sido más fácil un milenio más adelante - Comenzó el _Time Lord_ \- pero digamos que hay cosas que están… predispuestas a pasar. Usted nació en Atenas, algo sabe de ello, el destino de los héroes y esas cosas - Explicó, sin sonar convincente.

-Bien - Contestó ella con firmeza, sacando su porte aristocrático a relucir - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros entonces? Es evidente que tratáis de hacerles frente a los hombres que he traído hasta aquí.

-Gracias, alteza. ¿Podría reunirlos en un salón o… algo? Creo que es hora de hablar claro con ellos. -Solicitó el Doctor.

La mujer asintió y fue a dar la orden.

-Tienes que reconocer que se parece mucho a Adler -Comentó John, muy cerca del hombro de Sherlock.

-Torturó a su propio hijo hasta morir para hacerse del trono - Replicó Sherlock, en tono de reprimenda. - Dios, tienes razón, si es muy parecida a Adler. - Agregó pensativo. Luego rió.

El Doctor sugirió ir a un comedor hasta que les llegasen a avisar que estaba todo preparado y ahí, además de saciar un poco su hambre, discutieron un poco lo que iban a hacer.

Luego de media hora, un joven llegó hasta ellos, con un mensaje de la emperatriz. Estaban todos reunidos en la cámara a la que Sherlock había entrado previamente. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato y fueron a la reunión. Al entrar, notaron que frente al altar uno de los monjes (el líder) estaba de pie, a la derecha de la emperatriz.

-Alteza, muchísimas gracias - dijo El Doctor -pero creo que ahora debería retirarse, no estoy seguro que quiera oír esto.

-Pueden confiar en mí, señores. Y no dejaré que cualquier acuerdo que se lleve a cabo en esta reunión quede dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Contad conmigo como ministra de fe. - Replicó la emperatriz, mirando con firmeza al Doctor.

Sherlock miró a su amigo, notando el gesto que le hizo para insistir a la mujer que se retirase.

-Irene, escúcheme. Usted confía en mí y creo que eso es más que suficiente razón para insistir en la solicitud de mi amigo. Tiene que retirarse. - Solicitó con suavidad el detective.

La mujer miró a Sherlock a los ojos y bajó del púlpito, pasando junto a ellos.

-Bien -vociferó el Doctor, una vez la mujer cruzó la puerta. - Ahora, a lo que nos convoca. Ha sido difícil determinar mis argumentos para estar aquí, así que sólo iré al grano. Soy el Doctor, y te exijo a ti -señaló al hombre que aun estaba de pie frente al altar - que me expliques y desistas de tus intenciones en la tierra.

-Doctor - replicó dibujando una sonrisa - Valiéndose de humanos. Que bajo han caído los de tu clase. Hemos viajado desde muy lejos para derrumbar el Imperio desde sus bases, para liberar a la galaxia de las tiranías y atropellos que se sufren a manos de los humanos. Yo sé que tú los has visto de cerca. La forma en que tratan a las especies inferiores, como si ellos nunca hubiesen sido una. - Su mueca de desagrado al describir a la raza humana era evidente, mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en John y Sherlock. Luego, miró al Doctor y suavizó su expresión para decir: - Y no. La respuesta a tu segunda petición es no.

-¿Saben siquiera dónde están? Están a milenios de distancia de donde se supone deberían intervenir. Quizás los deje hacer, una pequeña revolución no vendría mal después de todo - Contestó el Doctor, pensativo - pero no aquí, no ahora.

-Después será demasiado tarde. - Confirmó el alienígena, en tono sombrío.

-¡Claro que no! - Intervino Sherlock, aburrido de la discusión. - Se equivocaron, idiotas. Miren a su alrededor y compruébenlo. Los humanos aun no han inventado ni las computadoras, ¿en serio creen que ellos tienen una nave lista para invadir su planeta? - Sherlock se detuvo en la mirada del Doctor. - Lo siento, es sólo que…

-Oh, no, está bien - lo calmó el _Time Lord_ y luego se dirigió al hombre que comenzaba a mirar nervioso a sus aliados: - Creo que tienen razón en muchos asuntos, y es por eso que los dejaré ir, pero tienen que prometerme que si deciden volver a interferir con el destino de este planeta o sus habitantes, será bajo los mismos principios que han declarado. Ahora, márchense de aquí. - Dijo, compasivo.

-No vamos a ninguna parte, Doctor. - Replicó el Agartha con firmeza - la raíz del imperio debe ser destruida. No hemos luchado en vano por eso.

-Pero él se los acaba de decir - Contestó el Doctor, perdiendo la paciencia - No es _este_ imperio, es otro… miles de años más adelante. Están perdidos en un punto muerto de la historia donde los humanos siquiera conocen la mitad de su propio planeta.

John, que observaba la escena con calma, comenzó a perder los estribos. En ese punto, simplemente le arrebató el libro a Sherlock de las manos y caminó a paso veloz hasta el altar, donde puso el libro con fuerza y lo abrió en la página marcada.

-Es su maldito idioma, así que supongo que puedes leerlo mejor que yo. Aun así, entiendo a través de los dibujos de qué están hablando más o menos. Ahora, pon atención y mira: - señaló un dispositivo parecido a un celular, pero que era utilizado como arma- ¿viste uno de esos por aquí? ahora, mira - señaló una nave - caminaron con nosotros detrás de un carruaje, ¿en serio creen que trasladarían a una emperatriz en esa cosa si tuviésemos algo mejor?

El hombre lo miró confundido y volteó el libro por completo hacia su lado, lo observó en silencio, mientras un murmullo general se hacía más fuerte.

-Aun así, es necesario que la humanidad aprenda su lección. - Dijo, con tono autoritario. - ¿No ven que está hecho? - Tomó la imagen religiosa del altar y dijo: -¡Aquí está la prueba, hermanos! Ya hay una división que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor. Incluso en el amanecer de la humanidad podemos fracturar y vencer las bases del imperio opresor. - Finalizó, moviendo su mirada entre sus seguidores.

Sin embargo, sólo unos pocos respondieron positivamente a su discurso.

-¿Dividir y vencer? Eso suena muy humano - dijo el Doctor, caminando hacia el altar - y ellos lo notan. Te estás pareciendo a tus opresores, lo que significa que si logras vencer con tu revolución, las cosas no van a cambiar, no para los tuyos.

La negociación hubiese llegado a buen término, sin embargo, en ese momento algunos soldados de la guardia del Palacio, irrumpieron en la habitación. La emperatriz había ido por ellos tras quedarse en la puerta y oír la segunda negativa del líder.

-¡Alto! - Los detuvo el Doctor, antes de que se enfrentasen. - Irene, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero a veces, la negociación es la mejor salida. - Miró al líder de los Agarthas y dijo: -¿Qué me dicen?

-¡Jamás! - Vociferó y alentó a los pocos que quedaban de su lado a iniciar el ataque contra los soldados.

Hubiese sido un enfrentamiento realmente sangriento y sin salida para Sherlock, John y El Doctor, sin embargo, y cuando apenas se habían dado un par de golpes de puño, Watson sacó su arma de su chaqueta y dio tres disparos al aire.

-No era mi intención Doctor - se disculpó, ante la cara de espanto del _Time Lord._

-Bien. - Contestó el Doctor, calmándose ante el impacto.

Había sido efectivo. Los soldados de palacio miraban el arma en las manos de John intentando explicarse el origen del objeto, mientras que por el lado de los agarthas, los que se habían suavizado ante la discusión previa lograron someter a los que seguían al líder, este último, era sujetado por Holmes.

-Bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Preguntó el Doctor, paseándose por la sala. -Los soldados pueden retirarse, sólo necesitamos al capitán.

-Insisto en ofrecer mi asistencia como autoridad. - Ofreció la Emperatriz, dando un paso al frente mientras los hombres se retiraban.

-Agradezco la oferta, sin duda. - Contestó El Doctor - y no es que desestime en lo absoluto su autoridad, alteza… pero creo que con la mía basta.

La mujer lo miró extrañada y luego dirigió la mirada a Sherlock, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no podemos juzgarlos a todos bajo el mismo parámetro, y ustedes mismos estarán de acuerdo - dijo el Doctor, paseándose entre los agarthas. - Hace menos de cinco minutos les decía que sus principios me parecían válidos y eso no ha cambiado. Pero no todos siguen los mismos principios, ¿no es así? - Dio una mirada ruda al líder, que se movía de vez en cuando, pero estaba bajo el control del detective. El doctor continuó: - Ustedes, quienes ayudaron a disipar el enfrentamiento llevarán a sus compañeros a las celdas, guiados por el capitán y dejaremos que se sometan a las leyes de Roma. Una vez cumplido ese cometido, son libres de actuar y marcharse cuando quieran.

-Agradecemos la generosidad, Doctor. - Replicó uno de los agarthas, - Pero creo que ya sabe dónde iremos.

-Lo sé, y les deseo suerte - Respondió el _Time Lord._

Comenzaron a salir, encabezados por el capitán, a quien Sherlock le cedió al líder de los rebeldes. Los tres hombres y la emperatriz cerraron la fila, parándose en la entrada.

-Bastante efectivo el objeto que habéis usado para disipar la revuelta - le comentó a John, observando el arma que aun sostenía en la mano.

El médico escondió nervioso la pistola en su bolsillo y dijo:

-No… no es… nada.

-Es de dónde él viene - Interrumpió Holmes, en tono cortante.

-¿Así? ¿Y dónde queda eso? - Preguntó Irene con gracia.

El Doctor y Sherlock se miraron nerviosos.

-Watson viene de… emm… este lugar lejano - Comenzó el Doctor.

-Asia. Si eso. Asia. - Agregó Sherlock y se adelantó por el pasillo.

Sus compañeros lo siguieron, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la emperatriz.

Los tres fueron invitados a quedarse a una recepción que se haría para celebrar la estabilidad de Roma. Observaron como el Papa llenaba de elogios a Carlomagno y por su parte, la emperatriz intentaba llamar la atención del futuro emperador.

-No entiendo por qué no actuó la estrategia política en este caso - Comentó Sherlock, mirando a la mujer hablar con el pontífice.

-Carlomagno le enviará una propuesta de matrimonio, sin embargo, sus asesores en Constantinopla no lo ven prudente. Dudo que hubiesen sido felices juntos - Contestó el Doctor.

De pronto, notaron como Irene los señalaba, mientras le hacía comentarios a Carlomagno.

-Dudo que pueda hablarle sin decir un gran spoiler histórico -Comentó John.

-Igual -Dijo Sherlock, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la pareja.

-Nos vamos entonces - comunicó el Doctor y se pusieron de pie.

Había tanta gente, que se demoraron más de lo previsto, y cuando por fin llegaron a un pasillo más desocupado, notaron que el rey venía tras ellos.

-Lamento retrasaros, pero la Emperatriz me ha informado que habéis disuelto un pequeño incidente con los rebeldes. Supongo que debo recompensaros de cierta forma, a nombre de su Santidad. - Comunicó el hombre.

-Un incidente menor, su majestad, que la emperatriz ha sabido agradecer en justa medida -Replicó el Doctor.

-Bien. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda serviros? - Volvió a preguntar el futuro emperador.

-Nada en lo absoluto, señor - Contestó John, asumiendo una postura militar - ha sido suficiente con saber de la gratitud del emperador.

Carlomagno lo miró confundido, a la vez que John apretaba sus labios ante el error.

-No entiendo a qué os referís. - Dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sólo… luzca sorprendido. - Aconsejó Sherlock, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Carlomagno.

Se despidieron y se marcharon.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos a qué se debe la inexplicable sorpresa del emperador en el día de su coronación. - Comentó el Doctor, cuando entraban a la TARDIS.

Tras volver a la recepción, la emperatriz le preguntó a Carlomagno por los hombres, y cuando este le comentó su breve entrevista (sin aludir al tema de la coronación) una sombra de tristeza cruzó por su cara.

-¿Todo bien, Irene? - Preguntó el monarca.

-Por supuesto - replicó ella, sonriéndole levemente - Es sólo que… dios, hubiese dado la mitad de mi imperio por contar con, aunque fuese uno de ellos, como mi consejero privado.

-¿Alguna preferencia? - Preguntó Carlomagno.

La Mujer sólo sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Era 24 de diciembre por la tarde cuando regresaron. Sherlock y John explicaron brevemente a la señora Hudson y Mary que habían tenido un caso algo extraño y por eso no les habían podido avisar. Posteriormente, se fueron a cambiar de ropa, para la comida de Nochebuena.

Holmes invitó al Doctor a pasar, sin embargo, éste argumentó que prefería quedarse afuera por un rato y que se iría pronto, sin embargo, cuando el detective miró por la ventana de su piso, notó que la TARDIS aun estaba ahí. Decidió bajar.

-Londres, la vieja y querida Londres - dijo el Doctor, que estaba sentado en la vereda al oír los pasos de Sherlock a sus espaldas.

-Según lo que he oído de ti, no se parece en lo absoluto a Gallifrey, sin embargo la añoras como si fuese tu hogar - afirmó el detective, sentándose junto a su amigo - Rose Tyler. Es la única explicación posible.

-Mira quien decidió hablar de personas importantes. - Se burló el hombre, con una sonrisa - sí, sí y no. Además date algo de crédito, amigo. - Agregó, intentando alejar la melancolía.

Sherlock le respondió la sonrisa y ambos alzaron la mirada al cielo, perdiéndose un segundo entre las estrellas.

-Mírate, todo eso para ti, a tu disposición y antojo. - Sherlock bajó los ojos y miró al Doctor, que aun miraba al cielo - Acompañado y protegido por la soledad.

-No Sherlock. No - Respondió el Doctor, volteando los ojos comprensivos a su compañero - Esa es sólo una idea absurda. La soledad no es protección - se detuvo unos segundos y agregó con gracia: - Pero supongo que sólo llegas a entenderlo cuando eres el último de una especie.

-El último _Time Lord_ \- Contestó el detective, dibujando una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

-El único detective consultor en el mundo - Replicó el Doctor, en tono de complicidad - entonces ya deberías saberlo.

-Me encamino - Reconoció el detective, bajando la mirada. - ¿Por qué no vienes adentro? La señora Hudson siempre hace comida como para alimentar a toda Baker Street y supongo que hay un par de historias que podrías contar para alegrar los grises relatos de todos.

-Gracias, pero no puedo. - Contestó el Doctor.

-¿Y qué hay de tu consejo? - Cuestionó Sherlock, poniéndose de pie -vamos, supongo que algo de normalidad no encaja mal en tu vida.

El Doctor se puso de pie con resignación y sonrió agradecido a su amigo, quien le palmoteó un poco la espalda al hacerlo entrar.

Compartieron una velada bastante agradable, sin embargo, a la hora de pasar a la sala, El Doctor se excusó para hacer una llamada, pero, luego de un rato, John lo fue a buscar, encontrándose con que no había rastros ni de él ni de la TARDIS. Sherlock lo había seguido y sonrió con melancolía, mirando al cielo.

-Así es, no te preocupes, si tenemos suerte, no lo veremos otra vez - Bromeó - Vamos, hace frío y no quiero andar por ahí con un hombre enfermo - Sonrió ampliamente y se dio la vuelta.

John rió divertido y miró por última vez al cielo. Recordó su conversación con el Doctor y observó la silueta larga y delgada de Holmes. Quizás tenía razón.

Tal vez si era relevante para el destino de la Humanidad que él John Watson, ex médico del ejército, y Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo, se conociesen.

Apenas había terminado la celebración en Baker Street, Watson y Mary se habían marchado y la señora Hudson se había ido a dormir, sin embargo, Sherlock seguía despierto y algo inquieto en su habitación cuando oyó un sonido que hace poco más de una semana lo había llevado a una de sus más extrañas aventuras. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y ahí, saliendo de la TARDIS, El Doctor lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que puedo incluir en mi agenda saludar a un amigo por el año nuevo. - Dijo, despreocupado, y luego miró a Holmes con cariño: -Feliz año nuevo Sherlock Holmes.

-Feliz año nuevo, Doctor. - Replicó él con sinceridad.

El Doctor se acercó y le dio un abrazo al detective, quien lo recibió con más afecto del que se atrevía a demostrar.

-Muy bien - Comenzó el _Time Lord_ luego de separarse - digamos que este año no ha sido de los mejores para ti, así que me tomaré una licencia y te responderé cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre lo que pasará contigo después, excepto, tu fecha de muerte. - Comentó, con un tono paternal.

Sherlock rió con gracia, y se detuvo un segundo, fingiendo pensar, aunque él sabía exactamente lo que iba a preguntar. Era lo único sobre lo que no tenía control. Elemental.

-En el futuro… no hablemos de fechas, pero… - se puso nervioso, sin entenderlo y comenzó a tartamudear - ¿John…? ¿John y yo? ¿Qué va a pasar?

-¡Por fin! - Celebró El Doctor. - En serio temí que nunca lo preguntases. - Agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? - Inquirió el detective, rojo por el nerviosismo -¿Y tengo que asumir eso de forma positiva? -El Doctor asintió, lo que hizo que Holmes lo mirase con desconfianza y preguntase detalles: - John se va a casar. Mary es… agradable, creo. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Con qué se va a casar? - Cuestionó el hombre, con gracia -y dime, ¿ya se comprometieron? Porque no sé, quizás puedo aparecerme y llevármela a viajar conmigo hasta, digamos, el 2050. - Agregó con gracia y soltó una carcajada ante la cara de indignado de Holmes - ¿No puedes conformarte con eso? van a estar bien, Sherlock.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó el detective consultor, casi con miedo.

-Todo va a estar bien Sherlock. En serio.

* * *

 _No queda más que despedir el 2016, agradecer por las cosas buenas (y las personas, en especial por ello) y aguardar con esperanzas el 2017... y la cuarta temporada de Sherlock. DIOS NO QUEDA NADA._

 ** _Gracias eternas y totales por leer. Nos encontramos pronto._**


End file.
